


Tranquil

by GrayMerrit



Series: Inktober for an Amateur Writer [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: End of the World, Everyone Fucking Dies, FUCK, Gen, im late to the party but here is a new series, snap, thanos - Freeform, this is depressin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMerrit/pseuds/GrayMerrit
Summary: the world was calm, it was overno, not quite





	Tranquil

It was like nothing had ever happened. It was like Thanos had never come to Earth and stole the lives of so many, too many, people. The stillness in the air caused a sickening twist of her stomach and she squeezed her eyes shut. In the back of her mind, she could still hear the fighting. She could still the bloodshed and pain. She knew she had lost her friends, she knew that there was something missing in the universe now. The tranquility that hung around the Earth now was a mocking reminder that they had lost. That Thanos succeeded in his goal and there was nothing they could do now. No, that’s not true. The Avengers weren’t The Avengers because they just gave up because things got a little hard. She turns to see a kneeling Steve, his trembling hands brushing over the ashes of his lost best friend. Her hand grips his shoulder, her expression hard and angry, and Steve is surprised to see such steadiness in her eyes. 

“Get up, this isn’t over.”


End file.
